


Across a Crowded Cemetery

by harmonyfb



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb





	Across a Crowded Cemetery

“Ok, look – you and Xander hang back for a while, and I’ll take care of those two. They’re pretty new – I saw that jacket go on the racks last week – so they shouldn’t be a problem. And then we can go back to my house for more Bollywood favorites.”

“I don’t know, Buffy,” Willow said. “They acted really funny. And I don’t remember vampires ever looking like that.”

“Yeah – I showed them my cross and they just laughed.”

“Your cross?”

“Yes,” Xander said darkly, “my cross. You know, wooden, they hung people on it?”

“They didn’t take off till they heard us yell for you, Buffy. I just think maybe we ought to call Giles, and make sure we know what they are.”

“Look, they drink blood, ergo, they’re vampires. I have stake, I have axe, I’m good to go.”

“They’re not exactly vampires, you know.”

Surprised, the three jumped, weapons at the ready, trained on the slender man standing in the shadows, his coat swirling about his legs. “Spike?”

“I beg your pardon?” He stepped forward, putting paid to that theory. His coat was brown, worn over a skinny suit and tie, and his face was freckled from the sun.

“Sorry, we thought you were some other vampire. Guess I’ll have to take care of you first.”

“I’m the Doctor, actually,” he said, extending his hand. “And you are?”

Frowning, Buffy stepped back. “Not gonna fall for that trick.”

Willow tentatively reached out for a handshake, smiling as she touched his warm flesh. “I’m Willow, and that’s Xander, and this is Buffy. The Vampire Slayer.”

“No! Go on, really?” He positively beamed. “Never heard of you. But I have heard of what you’re facing in there, and ooo…” He sucked in air through his teeth. “They’re not what you think they are.”

“I knew it! They’re some kind of demon, aren’t they?”

“Um, well, no. They’re called Hemaevores – it’s a little complicated, but you see, they’re actually from another planet. I think these are leftover from some that crash-landed a few decades back, though they were hell and gone from here, so no telling how they arrived.”

“That’s why the cross wouldn’t work?”

“Right in one. Although, it could work, if you had the proper frame of mind. You see, what you need is faith, plain and simple. Doesn’t have to be in a god, you know. Could be in anybody, including yourself.” He glanced at Xander. “I’m guessing that you’ve a great deal of faith in this young lady, am I right? That’s why they ran when you called her name.”

“So let me get this straight. They’re not vampires, but they drink blood and faith repels them?” Buffy rolled her eyes. “Sounds like vampires to me. I’m out of here.”

“Is she always like that?” the Doctor asked.

“Pretty much.”

“Well, if she knows it all, it’d be pointless to help, eh? I’ll just pop in and make some tea. Care to come with, you two? Tea all round?”

“We should really wait for Buffy.”

“Oh, absolutely – but the TARDIS is just here, so you’d at least be out of the cold.” He opened the door of an odd blue box, and the smell of steeping leaves wafted out.

Willow and Xander exchanged looks, hefted weapons, shrugged, and followed. “What did you say your name was, again?” asked Willow.

“The Doctor,” he said, smiling pleasantly. He ushered her in the door, and shut it behind.

“Ok, I’m having that dream again,” said Xander.


End file.
